


Sore Loser

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto is a sore loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted March 14, 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/88492.html")  
> Challenge Name and Number: #033, Justice

All was fair and just in the world: he'd finally beaten Seto Kaiba in a duel. It only took, what, 8 years?  
Joey leaned back in his chair, triumphantly grinning like an idiot, arms lightly crossed.  
"You were cheating!" the other accused.  
"I was not," Joey said indignantly. "I beat you fair and square. If your head wasn't in the game, it's not my fault."  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. That's the only way you'd ever win against me."  
Joey scoffed. "Like you haven't done something outrageous to win a duel."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Our first duel? Threatening to jump off a building? Really, Seto."  
"Well, I wasn't being all..." Seto's face twisted and his right hand flung about, "that... thing... you were doing."  
"What thing?" Joey said innocently.  
"You know what I mean," Seto glared.  
"You mean this thing?" Joey licked his lips and leaned over the table, scattering the neat piles they'd made earlier. He pressed a finger to his lips before slipping a pink tongue to lick the digit.  
Seto stifled a growl. "Yes, that thing."  
"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Joey taunted. "Sore loser."  
Seto got up suddenly and stomped over to the other side of the table. He yanked the blond up roughly by his arm.  
"We'll see who's sore."  
Joey guffawed as he was dragged to the other room.  
As they crossed the threshold, Seto glanced back at him.  
"You still can't get over our first duel?"  
"Yeah, well, it's kinda hard forget. I had all these dreams about you afterwards."  
Seto smirked. "Pervert."  
"Oh, shut up," Joey half-groaned before pinning the other to the wall and kissing him.


End file.
